


[Script Offer][F4M] Looking For a Rebound? I'm Your Gal!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Kitsune, Monster Girl, Spanking, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Kitsune][Fsub][Mdom][Co-workers to Lovers][Post-Breakup Comfort][Confession][Jealousy][Office Sex][Lap Grinding][Assjob][Doggy Style][Ass Smacks][Bruises][Creampie][FWB Offer]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] Looking For a Rebound? I'm Your Gal!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: You just went through a messy breakup with a co-worker, and the whole office is talking about it. A fox-girl that you've worked with in the past has decided to console you, which is really nice of her! I'm sure she has no ulterior motives whatsoever....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a kitsune, or fox-girl that hasn't been with the company for very long. She's very friendly and wants to make more friends, but unfortunately has a tendency to put her foot in her mouth.

[setting is the listener's cubicle, around lunchtime]

Pssst! Hey, human! Yoohoo!

[giggle] Hey there. Whatcha doing?

[short pause] Really? You're not gonna eat anything else for lunch?

[giggle] That sandwich looks as depressing as you are!

Shit....I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. It's just...everyone knows about what happened with you and your ex.

I mean, it was hard NOT to hear all of that yelling in the parking lot...

You two ARE broken up, right? It sounded like she said some pretty mean things.

[short pause] That's good! You're a nice person, so I think you deserve someone better. Someone who will treat you right, yaknow?

[short pause] [giggle] You're welcome! I just call 'em like I see 'em.

Now don't get mad at me, but...sometimes I would eavesdrop on your conversations. [short pause] Hey, cut me some slack! Our cubicles are right next to each other!

You've probably heard me mumble all sorts of dumb things to myself. Anyway, I never felt like she truly respected you. I know what that's like, trust me.

My last relationship was...not great, to say the least. [sigh] Fox-guys are way too traditional!

I had to fight him on everything, from setting up dates to living arrangements. He wanted control over me, and I hated it so much.

My parents are just as bad as he was! [imitating] "You're supposed to become a housewife, and pop out some fox cubs!" Ugh, no thank you...

Ever since I got to this office, I've wanted to try something different. Maybe...try dating outside my species or something? Everyone here seems pretty progressive.

I don't know...humans have always been really interesting to me, but I usually embarrass myself...or annoy THEM...

You're the only one that I really feel comfortable talking with. I never feel like I have to...TRY with you. The conversations are easy, and I really like that!

Uhhh...I feel like I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is...I...really appreciate talking to you, and want to do it a lot more.

Maybe...we could do even more than talk someday...ugh, DAMN IT! I shouldn't have said that out loud!

Funny I should mention embarrassing myself, huh? [sigh] I'm so sorry! I should just leave you alone forever!

God, how could I be so stupid! I'll just go back to my---huh? You...want me to stay?

[short pause] Alright, well...is it okay if I finish getting these feelings out? I can't keep them a secret anymore, and you deserve to know the truth anyway.

So...I've had a crush on you ever since we worked on that presentation together.

It was my first week, and I had no idea how to do anything! My own recruiter abandoned me once my first shift started, can you believe that?

...Not that the jerk cared much to begin with; he always spent more time flirting with his cat-girl fiancee than helping me get a job!

But you...you were different. So kind and patient, it was overwhelming for me.

And then there was the way you spoke in front of the management team...[giggle]...you were so confident, and SO attractive! 

I was jealous of your ex-girlfriend. How could such an awful woman end up with such a great guy? The answer doesn't really matter at this point.

You're not together anymore, and I...I wanna help you get over her.

The whole office went out for lunch; we're the only ones here.

So whaddaya say? Will you let me express my feelings for you some more?

[one kiss, soon followed by several more]

[moan] Your lips are so soft...

...No human, stay in your chair. I wanna sit in your lap.

[improv making out]

When I'm alone at night...[kiss]...I touch myself while thinking about you...[a few more kisses]

Just a dumb, horny little fox-girl...[a few more kisses]...fantasizing about a crush...

[improv cont'd]

Do you like this? I've never been with a human before, so I'm a little nervous.

[short pause] I'm doing fine? Okay, just wanted to make sure.

[improv cont'd]

Unbuckle your pants; I wanna see what's been poking me for the last couple minutes [giggle]

[SFX of pants unbuckling]

[gasp] Wow...do all humans have nice cocks, or just you?

Is it alright if I turn around? I wanna feel it between my ass cheeks.

[moan] Nice and snug! Now I'll just bounce up and down...

[improv outercourse]

Feel my tail brush up against you? You won't get THAT experience from a human girl [giggle]

It's swinging faster because I'm getting so wet.

[moan] Yes, kiss my neck! Kiss it while I bounce on you some more!

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close, human? Please don't cum yet!

I want you to bend me over your desk, and take me from behind. Please?

[grunt, followed by a giggle] I like it when you're rough with me...

Just pull my panties to the side. See how soaked I am? You should be able to slide right in.

[moan] Oh my God...I finally know what it's like to have you inside me...

[improv doggy style]

I've dreamed about this...[moan]...so many times...

You, pounding my tight hole with that WONDERFUL cock!

[moan] The reality is a million times better than the fantasy was...

[improv cont'd]

Does it feel good inside my fox-girl pussy?

I bet your cock feels WAY better than it did inside that bitch of an ex...

She wasn't good enough for you...but you don't need her anymore!

You have ME now, to use and abuse however you want!

SFX [ass smack] Ahhh! Yes! Smack my ass again!

SFX [ass smack] Ahhh! Harder! I want you to leave bruises!

Whenever I sit down, I wanna be reminded who owns me...[moan]...YOU, and nobody else!

SFX [a few more ass smacks] Ahhh! Fuuuuuck!

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna cum, human. I'm gonna cum on your fucking cock!

Please, don't stop pounding me! I'm so fucking close...please...

[improv to orgasm]

Oh my God...my whole body is shaking...

You're...you're gonna cum inside me, right? Don't pull out, okay?

I need you to fill me up! I need you to claim me! Please...do it!

[improv to listener's orgasm]

Yes...oh God, yes! It feels so warm, so...fucking good!

[panting] I'm sore...but it's a good kind of sore, you know?

Damn...why did I wait so long to fuck a human? That was the best sex of my life...

So, how did I do? Is your ex-girlfriend still on your mind?

[short pause] [giggle] I didn't think so. In fact, I'd say there's a completely different girl dominating your thoughts right now.

[short pause] Who? [giggle] Well, I'm no expert but...I imagine it's a cute fox-girl that VERY much wants to become your new fuck buddy.

You wouldn't want to disappoint her, now would you?

Come on...it'll be great, I promise! I can blow you under the desk every morning, you can creampie me in the supply room at lunchtime...

...Then you can come over after work, and we'll do EVEN MORE!

God, just thinking about all of this is making me horny again...

[sigh] Too bad we're out of time. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up.

Give me your number...[whispering in the listener's ear] I'll send you some nudes when I'm done [giggle]


End file.
